megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X7 Script (X's story)
Script from the game Mega Man X7, X's storyline only (see also: Zero's storyline and Axl's storyline). Scene 1: Prologue (Scene fades in showing a large skyscraper from above. The camera quickly zooms in to view two Reploids, Aluce and Cedar, sitting at a desk. Aluce opens a briefcase and looks at the glowing contents.) Aluce: Ahh... (Aluce closes the briefcase and the scene cuts to show two unknown Reploids standing outside.) ???: This is it. Ready to rock? ???: I'm always ready. (Scene returns to Aluce and Cedar. They both jump up as the sound of gunfire is heard.) Aluce: What the?! Cedar: You stay here. (Cedar exits the room to see where the sound came from. He stops at a large hole that has been blown in the wall with the two mystery Reploids' silhouettes visible through the dust cloud. One Reploid cocks a gun and aims it at Cedar.) ???: I guess you've heard of Red Alert... (Scene cuts again to show Aluce, who turns and escapes the room via an elevator upon hearing another gunshot from outside. He gets off the elevator on a different floor and continues to flee from his pursuers. He comes to a small room and breaks down the door, falling down from exhaustion inside.) Aluce: I should be safe here. Somebody must've leaked the information. (A shadow appears behind Aluce.) Aluce: Huh? Who's there!? (Aluce whirls around and sees Cedar.) Cedar: It's me, Aluce. (Later, Aluce and Cedar walk down a hallway, Aluce still dragging the briefcase behind him.) Aluce: It was the perfect plan... how did they find out?! (Cedar stops walking. Aluce stops and turns around.) Aluce: Hm? (Cedar suddenly brandishes a gun identical to the one used by one of the unknown Reploids earlier. Aiming it at Aluce, he fires a hole through Aluce's chest, who crumples to the ground.) "Cedar": Hmph. You're not very sharp, are you? Aluce: What the!? You were the traitor? ???: No... I took care of him a second ago. ("Cedar" suddenly glows bright white and shifts forms to that of the unknown Reploid.) Aluce: What... what happened?! How... did you do that?! (Scene fades out.) Scene 2: A New Battle Begins (Scene fades in again to show a city.) Narrator: Sometime in the 22nd century... Thanks to the Reploids, even the most devastated regions were set back on the road to recovery. But crimes perpetrated by "Mavericks" were on the rise. The "Maverick Hunters" was the official organization that responded to incidents involving Mavericks. (An image of X is shown.) Narrator: One of the veteran members, X, began having second thoughts about the group's forceful methods. He removed himself from the front lines, and instead worked to achieve more peaceful solutions. X: Why must Reploids fight one another? I've had enough violence. Narrator: With the Maverick Hunters crippled by X's retirement, an underground organization filled the vacuum. And thus, Red Alert, the illegal band of bounty hunters that pursued Mavericks, was born. Soon, there was not a single Reploid who had not heard of Red Alert and its charismatic leader, Red. One day, a young Reploid, and key Member of Red Aert, made the decision to leave the group. This decision would change destiny itself. (The second unknown Reploid from earlier is shown.) ???: Good-bye, Red... I'll become a Hunter on my own. Narrator: And thus, a new battle began. Scene 3: Escape (The player takes control of the mystery Reploid inside a dark hangar area of the Red Alert HQ. Soon he comes to a security laser.) ???: A security laser? No problem. Attack when it locks on to the closest target and turns yellow. (The Reploid encounters more lasers.) ???: You must turn both security lasers off. You can switch the lock-on with the R2 button. (He comes to a low beam.) ???: You must hurry, so dash past the lasers when they're off. Push the directional button twice, or use the Circle button. (He comes a large group of lasers.) ???: Uh-oh. You'll have to take out the main security laser. Use hover: Push and hold the X button. (He comes to some Runnerbombs.) ???: Is that a Runnerbomb? Press the Triangle button and use A-Trans to steal its ability and render it harmless. (He comes to some Radarroids.) ???: A Radarroid! Those creeps reflect my attacks. (He comes to the last security laser system.) ???: The final security door. To open it, you need to attack the core while it's red. If you fail, it'll close. Use the R2 button to toggle the lock-on and hit it directly. (He destroys the door and runs outside.) ???: Phew! Somebody please tell me I'm through with the worst of it. (He starts to continue down the highway, but a loud crash stops him. He whirls around to see an immense Mechaniloid, Mega Scorpio, chasing him. The Reploid's eyes widen and he takes off running with the monster right behind him. On a different part of the highway, Zero teleports in.) Zero: I can't believe I'm back here again... What the heck has happened? They really made a mess... (Zero fights through the enemies until he sees the mysterious Reploid running by.) ???: Outta the way! Outta the way!! Zero: Huh? Wait a second! ???: Are you stupid?! You're in danger if you just stand there! Get a move on! Zero: Are you connected to this incident? ???: Incident? What are you talking about? Oh, here it comes! So I'll be seeing ya! (The Reploid dashes away just as the Mega Scorpio crashes down and starts pursuing him again.) Zero: What's going on?! (Zero runs after the Reploid until they both stop at the edge of a large drop.) Zero: You've got some explaining to do! ???: Okay - I'll tell you everything, but later. Right now I have to take care of that freak. (Mega Scorpio leaps down again and surges towards them.) Axl: You're Zero, so you can handle this, right? I'm Axl. Call me with the L2 button if you need a hand. (Axl dashes away.) Zero: Hmph. Well this has become a real pain. I want a full explanation after this is all over! (Zero and Axl eventually destroy the Mega Scorpio. Zero teleports back to the Hunter Base with Axl in tow.) Scene 4: At the Hunter Base (Zero escorts a handcuffed Axl down a hallway leading to the Command Room of the Hunter Base.) Axl: I'm not gonna run off, so could you take this thing off? It makes me feel like a criminal... Zero: FEEL like a criminal? Axl:'''Err... OK, maybe what I did was wrong... but we were like a perfect team, don'tcha think? When we kicked that big dude's butt, I thought, yeah, we'd make a great combo! '''Zero: ... (They both stop in front of the door to the Command Room.) Axl: So where's X been lately? I haven't seen him around. Zero:'''Sit tight. He's just beyond this door. (They enter the room.) '''Zero: Here he is. (Signas approaches them.) Signas: Good work, Zero. (X rises from a computer where he had been working.) X: So you're the one who caused all this trouble! Axl: I guess so. I had no idea they'd sent that kind of gear after us. X: Gear? Who's after you? Axl: I left Red Alert. Believe it or not, I'm a hunter. Signas: Red Alert? You mean that gang of wannabe vigilantes? X: Do you realize how much damage your internal bickering has caused? Axl: I apologize for that. But I had to leave. As for what happened as a result - that's the way it goes. X: That's the way it goes? Do you have any idea... !! Signas: X, cool it. Alright Axl, why don't you start by telling us why you left? Axl: Red Alert changed. They're no better than murderers now. They used me. We used to only attack the bad guys... But not anymore. I couldn't take it. Zero: They're going to come for Axl, no doubt. Signas: This is our chance. Red Alert has caused us far too much trouble. X:'''How can you say that?! If we fight, we'll fall right into their hands! We can't allow this madness to continue. '''Axl: I know what you mean, X, but we can't talk them out of this. Sometimes fighting is the only choice. X: That's quite enough! You need to back off and pay the dues for your crimes! (An incoming transmission interrupts their conversation.) X: Alia, what happened?! Alia: Unidentified transmission. Feeding to monitor. (The transmission image clears, and Red, the leader of Red Alert, appears on the monitor.) Red: You getting this, hunters!? I am Red, leader of your friends here at Red Alert. I never imagined our little friend would end up in your hands, but in any case, I want Axl back. Now, don't you worry. I know he won't come back easily. So how about this? Like you, we are hunters. We've trashed our share of Mavericks. So how about a duel? A duel to determine who the real Maverick Hunters are. I'm sure you won't mind if we use the Mavericks that we've captured so far. So, the last one standing wins! If we lose, we'll surrender Axl to you. And if we win? Well... We'll leave that to your imagination! X: You've got to be kidding. Axl has nothing to do with us. We won't fight the likes of you for his sake. Red: Well, pretty big talker, for a retiree! We could care less about deadbeats like you. We just want Axl. He IS there, isn't he? Now you just sit tight, my boy. Ahahahahahah! (Red cuts the transmission.) Alia: They're already on the move. Mavericks are showing up across the map! I'll check for damage. Axl: I'm sorry... This is all my fault. Zero: Well this is turning into a real mess. Axl: X, you said I need to pay my dues, right? So, make me a Maverick Hunter! Me and Zero make a great team, and together we could take care of Red Alert! X: Are you mad? You have no business as a hunter! Axl: I'm serious! It would be a perfect chance to make up for my wrongdoings. Signas: If you had just gone back, the problem would have been solved. But I can see that won't be happening. Axl:!? Zero: Right, these aren't run-of-the-mill criminals. They won't listen to reason. And even if Axl did go back, which he won't, would they stop their misdeeds? I don't think so. Axl: Zero, you're my hero! Heh... I knew you'd understand! I always thought you and X were so cool... I want to fight! I want to be a Maverick Hunter! X: Not just anybody can become a hunter, kid. Zero: We're not getting anywhere with this. I'm ready to go. Axl: No, wait! Zero: I'm going by myself. As for you... you can do as you please. Axl: Yeah! X, if I catch all the bounty hunters, you've got to promise me you'll let me be a Maverick Hunter! X: Talk is cheap. Prove it to me first. (X tosses Axl's gun back to him.) X: And don't forget this. Axl:'''OK! I won't let you down. (Axl and Zero leave the room.) '''X: Another pointless conflict has begun... Signas: X, don't overthink this. This time our only choice is to fight. X: We've made this mistake time and time again... Why must Reploids continue this accursed cycle of aggression? Scene 5: Stage Select (Alia meets Zero and Axl later in the Command Room. All available missions are shown on the screen.) Alia: You can view a list of Reploids rescued from each stage. Select an area with UP/DOWN on the directional button. Press L1 button to return to the Stage Select screen. (Alia indicates the other options.) Alia: Save, load, and view Options. Use UP/DOWN on the directional button to scroll, and select with the X button. Scene 6: X's Return (After 64 Reploids have been rescued, Alia and Signas meet to discuss progress.) Alia: The rescue of the captured reploids is progressing smoothly, thanks to those two. Signas: Hmm, yes. Alia: But it's causing a lot of damage. Is there nothing that can be done? Signas: Not much. Even Zero has his limits. Axl is doing good work, but he's still a child. We can't expect much more with their present abilities. (X debates inwardly while at his computer.) X: ......................... ......................... Zero, do you read me? I'm going, too; take me with you. Alia: X?! Zero: Okay. Do as you please. X: To finish things... I've got to do it, to finish this once and for all! Signas: Yeah! Let's show that Red Alert how it's done! (Back at the mission screen.) Alia: Now you can play with X! Glad to have him back! Scene 7: Tunnel Base (X teleports in to the Tunnel Base area.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? Looks like an underground weapons factory. Ride Armor is available in certain locations. If you find open Ride Armor, jump to get inside. Use the L2 button to eject in emergencies! (X enters a large room with toxic green wastes filling the lower part of the room.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? We're picking up a strange energy source below you. You don't want to fall down there without Ride Armor protection. Be careful! (X continues through the area and eventually comes to another large room.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? We're picking up lots of Ride Armor. You'll just have to face them head-on! There's no other way in! (X encounters Vanishing Gungaroo after destroying the Ride Armors.) Vanishing Gungaroo: Hahahah! Destroy, destroy, destroy! Hahahah! Look at me, look at me! I'm king of the mountain! X: Stop it! Stop it right there! Do you know how hard we worked to rebuild this world?! Vanishing Gungaroo: Aw, shaddup! Don't order me around, ya pile of scrap metal! X: Shoot... Looks like there's no choice but to fight... (X fights and defeats Vanishing Gungaroo and teleports back to base.) Scene 8: Mission Report (After one Maverick has been defeated, Alia meets the Hunters back at the base.) Alia: I'll explain how Hunter rank is determined, so listen carefully. Rank is determined by such factors as the number of rescued Reploids, total damage, and defeated enemies. Become a world-class hunter! (Alia shows the Reploid Data screen.) Alia: I'll now display rescued Reploid data. Rescues should be a high priority, as you can get Chip items! (Alia shows the current Reploid Data.) Alia: When you rescue Reploids, they'll give you valuable Chip items! Use Chip items to power-up abilities! But choose wisely. First, scroll to the character you wish to give the Chip to with L/R on the directional button, and select with the X button. Next, press UP/DOWN to select an ability to increase, and press the X button to power up! Scene 9: Mystery of the Copy Shot (Axl and Zero walk down a hallway.) Axl: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. This is the reason I ran away from Red Alert. (Axl glows and suddenly morphs into a green Reploid.) Axl: 'Cause I can copy the shape and abilities of Reploids. (Axl changes back to normal.) Axl: But it's far from perfect. Even with the Copy Shot, I can only copy the form of Reploids my own size. For the rest, it's only possible to copy their abilities. Zero: Where did you learn such a skill!? Axl: Heh! That's the thing, even I don't know where I picked this up. Zero: You don't KNOW?! How could you not know? Axl: Dunno... I don't remember. Red found me, and I've been defeating enemies ever since. (Scene fades out.) Scene 10: Deep Forest (X teleports into the Deep Forest area.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? We're getting a DNA Core reading. It seems to be emanating from Ruinsman. (X fights through the stage until he comes to a large pit.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? There are spikes just below you! You'll take too much damage from them, unless you are Ruinsman. (X continues until he encounters a strange capsule. As he approaches, a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: My dear X - take these Feet Parts. With these, you can glide! Jump with the X button, then press the X button once more. But you must use them only to do good!Promise me! (The hologram dissipates, and X steps into the capsule to receive the upgrade. He continues through the stage until he comes across Soldier Stonekong.) X: Why... Why do you insist on fighting? Soldier Stonekong: First I ask you! What is strength? What is war? X: A method for imposing one's will upon another. Soldier Stonekong: Precisely! No, now more talk! Let our swords speak for us! Only the victors will be viewed as righteous in the eyes of history. (X fights and defeats Soldier Stonekong, and teleports back to base.) Scene 11: Reasons for Defection (Zero and Axl talk while riding down in an elevator.) Axl: Like I said, my friends in Red Alert are all really skilled Reploids. Zero: Er, except I heard they were mostly criminals? Axl: No, no! They don't do anything bad... well, at least most of the time... Zero: What's your point? Axl: I'm serious! hey really didn't do bad... until suddenly... suddenly everyone changed... Zero: Suddenly? What do you mean? Axl: When the Maverick hunters, even the Reploids, stopped following Red's orders! (Scene fades out.) Scene 12: Radio Tower (X teleports in to the Radio Tower area.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? Be careful! We're getting strong energy readings! You're very close; you should be able to see it! I'll look for the giant Mechaniloid's weak point! You find a good approach point! (When X reaches the midpoint of the level, Alia contacts him.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? Analysis complete! His head is his weak point! Concentrate firepower there! (X destroys the Mechaniloid.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? Head for the top of that tower! We're getting an even stronger reading than the last one! (X climbs to the top of the tower and encounters Tornado Tonion.) Tornado Tonion: You be X, hmm? (Tornado Tonion strikes a pose.) Tornado Tonion: I ask you favor, yes? Stop us... Stop Red, please, yah? X: What?! Tornado Tonion: It professor... professor redesign us... We no longer... (Tornado Tonion does a spin.) X: Professor?! Who the heck is that? (Tornado Tonion falls backward.) Tornado Tonion: We no control, yah? Can't stop, none of us. Please, please, save us... We becoming something else! (X fights and defeats Tornado Tonion and teleports back to base.) Scene 13: Being Used (Zero and Axl continue their conversation.) Zero: So you said they suddenly changed? Axl: Yeah... One day, Red suddenly asked me to hand over the copied DNA data... He'd never ask me to do that before... Zero: You don't mean?! Axl: Exactly - soon after that, they started getting more and more powerful. Zero: So they used the DNA data? Axl: I think so... But Red didn't tell me everything. All I know is that I was used! For my stupid ability! (Scene fades out.) Scene 14: The Battleship (X teleports in on board a large ship.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? The battleship is their headquarters; looks like they move in a convoy. (X continues until he encounters some Rollerbombs.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? It's like carpet-bombing - you can't dodge that! If only you had the power of a Rollerbomb... (X enters the second ship.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? The Rollerbombs are destroying the battleship?! They intend to take you with them!! (X fights through the stage until he encounters Splash Warfly.) Splash Warfly: Kee-hee-hee! So you're the famous X?! I thought you were out of commission! X: I was put back on the job, thanks to you creeps! Splash Warfly: So you're saying we're playing too rough? Fool! This is our natural state - just like you! X: No! Splash Warfly: Rusted old machines should stay home and play with their toasters! Kee-hee-hee, take this! (X fights and defeats Splash Warfly and teleports back to base.) Scene 15: Missing Link (Axl and Zero are seen standing on a balcony area.) Axl: Red Alert has changed completely... They aren't the friends I knew anymore. Zero: Axl... Axl: All they cared about was their own power-ups, while I devoted myself to data collection. At first I thought it was to help them, but... The scale of their thievery escalated. Soon I couldn't stand it anymore, so I jumped ship. And... Zero: And? And what? Axl: Hahah, it... it's nothing! It's just... Nobody in Red Alert had the ability to use DNA data to power-up Reploids... Zero: So there's a missing link?! (Scene fades out.) Scene 16: Lava Factory (X teleports into a lava factory area.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? This factory refines energy from lava. Watch out! You'll melt if you touch that molten rock! (After a short time, Alia contacts X again.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? There's a time bomb next to the target! You must complete the rescue before the bomb explodes! (X continues until he encounters a strange capsule. As he approaches, a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: Good old X, take this Buster Part - it will let you charge special weapons. But remember - it must only be used for good! (The hologram disappears, and X steps into the capsule to receive the armor upgrade.) (X continues until he enters a large open room.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? There should be a transporter that warps to the factory core. Darn! The heat is blocking our search. (Flame Hyenard enters.) Flame Hyenard: Hrk... Agh... It... It hurts... X: These symptoms... Could it be...?! (Flame Hyenard turns to look at X.) Flame Hyenard: Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering! Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain will stop! X: Wait! I don't want to lose any more...not even an enemy! (During the battle, a giant gazelle-like Mechaniloid begins to walk through the lava around the open area, and Flame Hyenard summons false copies of himself to throw X off.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? There must a weak point on that Mechaniloid... Okay, it's his leg joints! Hit them to slow him down! (X defeats Flame Hyenard and teleports back to base.) Scene 17: A Mysterious Visitor (Scene fades in to view Red gazing at the body of one of the Red Alert members inside a dark base. Suddenly he hears a mysterious voice from the shadows behind him.) ???: Heheh... You're something else. Red: Who goes there?! Show yourself! ???: Don't you find the Maverick hunters to be a bit too much of a nuisance? Red: Maverick hunters?! Well sure, I don't like them... But they got nothing to do with us. We'll do as we please, hunters or no. Get lost! I don't even know who you are! ???: Me? Let's just say... I'm a sympathizer with your cause. (Scene fades out.) Scene 18: Crash Course (X teleports into the Central Circuit area and sees a Ride Chaser.) Alia: Oh no! A time-bomb has been set on the course! You know how to use a Ride Chaser, right? Use the X button to speed up, and the Square button to use the Buster. There's no time! Hurry! (X dismantles all 20 bombs and continues through the area until he encounters Ride Boarski.) X: So you're the big cheese? Ride Boarski: Big cheese?! Arggghhhhmm! How dare you call me that! I'm the Head Honcho, for crying out loud! X: OK, whatever you say. I order you to disband this motorcycle gang! Ride Boarski: Motorcycle gang?! Why you!! You've gone too far! I'll make you pay for this, with a duel! (X fights and defeats Ride Boarski and teleports back to base.) Scene 19: A Dark Wager (Scene fades in to view Red watching a computer monitor with an image of Axl.) ???: He possesses incredible talent. Red: Oh, you! Don't surprise me like that. You mean Axl's imitator ability? Yeah, I have no idea how he does it, but it's our secret weapon. Without him we wouldn't work half as fast. ???: But his talents are wasted as things stand... Red: What?! What do you mean? ???: Would you be willing to place a wager on my little idea? Red: ?! (Scene fades out.) Scene 20: Cyberspace (X teleports into a Cyberspace area.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? What a strange place... Terrib...r transmissions... oo... Our data...n't tell us much... You're on your own... (X continues until he encounters a large Reploid.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? We've...l ocated the DNA Core energy... Former generation... samurai... Axl... Go through the wall... (X teleports to the next area.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? ...I've found... new info! Looks like you've been transported to a zero-gravity... roment... The floating switches... can send... to the rear area... (X continues until he finds another capsule.) Dr. Light: Never imagined I'd meet you here. I wish I could have given you these Head Parts in person... Although weak, they possesses an item-attracting force. I hope it helps. (The hologram disappears, and X steps into the capsule to receive the armor upgrade.) (X continues until he finds Snipe Anteator.) Snipe Anteator: Hohohoh! Splendid! Even better than expected! X: How long must this madness go on! Snipe Anteator: Hohoho! Let me ask you - how long has this madness been going on? X: ?! Snipe Anteator: The annals of history contain endless records of war... The "madness" will never end. X: You're wrong! We can create a world without war. Utopia is not just a dream! Snipe Anteator: You can't build a utopia on top of the graves of rebels like myself. X: But... Even so... I... I must follow my beliefs! (X fights and defeats Snipe Anteator and teleports back to base.) Scene 21: Promises of Power (The mysterious Reploid and Red are seen continuing their conversation.) ???: "Heheh, you see that? This is what one can do with DNA data." Red: "Amazing! I had no idea that DNA data could provide so much power! You're incredible!" ???: "Well, I hope I've proven my abilities to you. But this is only the beginning. If you give me the chance, I can make you invincible." Red: "What?! You mean I could be even stronger?!" ???: "Absolutely. But in order to do so, we'll need the mouse that ran away. He must collect more data! And then... then I will make you the strongest hunters that ever lived!" Red: "But that won't work. He'll never come back. We've set him free. And as for our power, we have quite enough. I thank you, truly. But we already are undefeatable!" ???: "Hmph, you don't need any more power, huh? Well, that could be true in your case. But he... He still has an unfinished job." Red: "What's that supposed to mean? An unfinished job?" ???: "There is vital data still missing. The most powerful Reploid data is not yet in my hands..." Red: "You... You used us?! And Axl?! We've had enough of this. We won't search for him for you. And we won't attack any more innocent Reploids. Not one!" (The mysterious Reploid reveals himself to be Sigma.) Sigma: "Well, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you'd be a bit more useful. But let's do this democratically..." (Red's eight Generals appear behind Sigma as Mavericks.) Red: "What the?! What's wrong, guys?! What are you doing? YOU! What have you done to my pals?!" Sigma: "Oh, consider it payment for the power ups I gave you. Well, what'll it be? If you don't follow my orders, they'll never return to normal. Get Axl back, along with X's data!" Red: "!!!!!" Scene 22: The Airbase (X teleports onto the roof of a plane that soars up to join a group of other planes.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? Do you copy? This is a dangerous mission. Walk along the jets to reach the mothership. They'll have to ease up on attacks to avoid hitting their friends. Don't worry, I know you can do it! (X fights through the area until he arrives on the mothership's wing.) Alia: Can you hear me, X? Let's see... a path into the heart of the mother ship... Got it! Go through the shutters between the two cannons. But first you'll have to beat the cannons and the gate keepers to break the lock. (X continues until he finds another Light capsule.) Dr. Light: X... These Custom Parts are for you. With these parts you'll be able to use Giga Crash. Activate it by pressing the L1 button and the R1 button at the same time. But I hope nothing so bad happens that you will end up seeing this message... (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule to receive the upgrade.) (X continues until he encounters Wind Crowrang.) X: Where are you? Come out and face me! Wind Crowrang: Hmph... I can see it in your eyes... You would prefer to avoid a fight... X: Yes, of course. I don't want any more people getting hurt. Wind Crowrang: You really are a soft fool, X. Well then, just stand there while I erase both you and your silly ideals! (X fights and defeats Wind Crowrang and teleports back to base.) Scene 23: Base Location (Scene cuts back to the Hunter Base's Command Room.) Alia: Okay, everybody. That's point RD18-66, the location of Red Alert's base. But why has it suddenly shown up on our radar screens? It's as if they WANTED us to find it... Signas: Yes, it is a bit strange. Be on full guard. X, Zero... Axl is in your hands. X: I know. OK everybody, let's go. Let's get this fight over and done with. Zero: Heh, now that's the X I used to know. X: ... I don't want to fight. But we must hurry. I don't want them to claim any more victims. Zero: Got it. You do as you please. Let's get moving. Ready, Axl? Axl: Um, yeah... (Just hold out a little more, Red... I'll be there to put an end to this) (Scene fades out.) Scene 24: Infiltrating the Crimson Palace (Alia contacts X at the beginning of the Crimson Palace first area.) Alia: "Palace Road". Our intel teams won't make it! Get to the scene and eliminate the danger! (X continues until he reaches the main defense line and eventually destroys a large Mechaniloid, Molebore. He continues on to the next area.) Alia: "Crimson Palace". Investigate this behemoth, determine the threat level and... destroy it! (X, Zero, and Axl teleport into the palace and fight through to a large room with a deep river crossed by several tall platforms. Axl leaps ahead of X and Zero and confronts Red, who stands some distance away.) Red: So what took you so long? Axl: Well, if it isn't Red? Long time no see. Red: We've advanced... Thanks to the "Professor"... Hmph, but we've still been reduced to this. Axl: Well that explains it. And where is this "Professor" now? Red: Like always, I have no idea. Probably closer than we think. Axl: Gotcha. I'll be on my guard. Red: Well, I know you didn't come here just to talk. Shall we get things started? (After a long battle, the three Hunters eventually defeat Red. Severely damaged, Red struggles to speak.) Red: Hahah... You've really grown up, Axl. You hear that? This place is done for. I... I set it to self-destruct... Hrk... in case of an emergency. Axl: No, Red, you're coming with us! (Zero holds Axl back before he can reach Red.) Axl: Come on, you can still make it! Zero: Stop it! Hurry up, or we'll be buried here, too! (Red turns away and looks sadly over his shoulder at Axl.) Red: Axl... He's right... It's my time... Let me go first... You're still young... No need to rush... Axl: REDDD!!! (Zero is forced to drag Axl out of the collapsing building as the scene fades out.) Scene 25: The "Professor" (X, Zero, and Axl fight through the rest of the Palace until they reach a large room.) Axl: Alright, we know you're in there. So come on out, Professor! (The "Professor" appears, turning out to be Sigma.) Sigma: Hahahah... Thanks for coming by, fellas! This way I can face you in the comfort of my own home. I guess this means you've already defeated all the worthless others? X: So it was you after all. Zero: You never give up, do you? Even when we break you down to scraps, you always come back. Sigma: That's right, folks! I'll do it again, and AGAIN! I will make X AND Zero MINE! Now, come and get me! Give me a good fight, like you always do! (X and the other Hunters fight and defeat Sigma, who then transforms into a massive battle body. They eventually defeat this body as well.) Scene 26: Epilogue (Having defeated Sigma's final form, Axl runs ahead of X and Zero towards the fortress exit.) Axl: Come on! This way! Hurry! (X looks up and gasps. A shadow looms over Axl, who turns around to see Sigma standing behind him. Axl fires frantically, but it has no effect.) Sigma: Hahahahaha! (Sigma punches Axl through a wall.) X: Axl!! (X and Zero prepare to fight the broken and disfigured Sigma again.) Sigma: I will return... in a new form... I promise you! (Zero reaches for his saber, but he is stopped by shots coming from above. X and Zero look up to see Red standing there.) Red: I've found you! Zero and X! (Red jumps down, kicking Zero out of the way and throwing X to the ground with his scythe. He jumps back to stand in front of Sigma.) Sigma: Ahahaha! Very good, Red... Give me your power. It's time for revenge. (Sigma starts to fuse with Red.) Red: With this power... I'll never lose! (Red whips out a pistol and blasts Sigma out a window.) Sigma: NooOOOO!! (Red is thrown against a wall and suddenly transforms back into Axl. X and Zero run over to him.) Zero: Axl, wake up. X: Are you okay? Axl: Heheh. Pretty cool, huh? Come on, you gotta give me some credit! X: Fine. Let's get out of here. (X and Zero start to leave. Axl runs after them.) Axl: Hey, wait for me! Scene 27: Wayward Ideals (X, Alia, and Signas meet in the Command Room.) Alia: Last week an outbreak of Maverick reploids cause a riot at the Energy plant. Then Axl showed up to quell the unrest. The Mavericks disappeared from the scene without a trace. Then, three days ago, when Mecaniloids on the wharf went berserk, Axl destroyed the Mechaniloid that was blocking a ship's hatch, securing an escape route for the crew. This case did cause 16 casualties, however... in addition, Axl has shown up to assist in a total of 14 incidents involving Mavericks. Signas: He's made mistakes... But in any case, Axl's efforts over the last few days have solved a lot of problems. X, do you think we could make Axl a hunter based on his good deeds? X: No way. Don't you get it? He must not be rewarded for such methods. Signas: Methods?! X, ideals are not always for the real world. Without you, somebody has to become a Hunter. Why can't you train Axl to be one? X: Never! You could never train somebody to be a hunter like me. It isn't possible. Signas: Please give it some thought. We may not be able to afford to stand by without fighting, although I know that's what you wish for. And we all know... That we haven't seen the last of the Mavericks. (Scene fades out to credits.) End of Script References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts